


The Confrontation

by Puddinghead23



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack and Angst, Jack Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23
Summary: Listening to the Dr Jekyl and Mr Hide Musical and got inspired. May flesh out into a full fic one day but for now enjoy Jack Napier vs the Joker.





	The Confrontation

**Jack**  
It’s over now  
I know inside  
No one must ever know  
The sorry tale of the Joker  
And those who died  
No one must ever know...  
They'd only see the tragedy  
This was never my intent  
The shadow of his evil  
Will forever kill the fun that I had meant  
Am I a sane man?  
Am I a mad man?  
It’s just one bad day between  
A sane man and a...

**Joker**  
_Do you really think_  
_That I would ever let you go?_  
_Do you think_  
_I’d ever set you free_  
_If you do I’m sad to say_  
_It simply isn’t so_  
_You will never get away from me_

**Jack**  
All that you are is a face in the mirror  
I close my eyes and you disappear

**Joker**  
_I’m what you face when you face in the mirror_  
_Long as you live I will still be here_

**Jack**  
All that you are is the end of a nightmare  
All that you are is a dying scream  
After tonight I shall end this demon dream

**Joker**  
_This is not a dream my friend_  
_And it will never end_  
_This one is the nightmare_  
_That goes on_  
_Joker’s here to stay!_  
_No matter what you may pretend_  
_And he'll flourish long after you're gone_

**Jack**  
Soon you will die and Gotham will forget you  
You can not choose but to loose control

**Joker**  
_You can’t control me_  
_I live deep inside you_  
_Each day you’ll feel me devour your soul!_

**Jack**  
I don’t need you to survive like you need me  
I'll become whole as you dance with death  
And I’ll rejoice as you breath your final breath

**Joker**  
_I'LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!_

**Jack**  
No!

**Joker**  
_With chaos itself by my side!_

**Jack**  
NOO!!

**Joker**  
_And I know that_  
_Now and forever_  
_They'll never be able to separate_  
_Joker from Jack_

**Jack**  
Can’t you see it’s  
Over now  
It’s time to die

**Joker**  
_No not I_  
_Only you_

**Jack**  
If I die  
You'll die too

**Joker**  
_You'll die in me_  
_I’ll be you_

**Jack**  
Joker please  
Leave me be!

**Joker**  
_Can’t you see?_  
_You are me!_

**Jack**  
NOOO!  
Deep inside

**Joker**  
_We're the same_  
_You and I_

**Jack**  
No, never!

**Joker**  
_Yes forever!_

“God damn you Joker. Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!”

_“I’ll see you there Napier”_


End file.
